


Dance With Me

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: harry hasn't got a single clue who he's going to take to the yule ball. draco wants to 'help' him out. for his own gain, of course.somewhat typical yule ball fic. or not.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this story is meant to be a short-chapter fic.

Winter was approaching quickly, and without warning. One day, the trees were still slowly losing their leaves, and the weather was chilly, but still bearable.

The next, the grounds and trees were covered by snow, and the weather was freezing.

Harry Potter discovered this on Tuesday morning, when he stepped out of bed and immediately started to shiver. The hardwood floor of their dormitory was cold to the touch, and his arms prickled as goosebumps started to form.

"Bloody hell." he mumbled under his breath, jogging slightly in place to keep his blood flowing.

Harry gazed around, noticing that his roommates were all still asleep. He was up quite early. Classes didn't start for another hour.

Perhaps he'd take a stroll around the grounds to clear his mind a bit. He'd been a bit stressed lately, with the Second Task and the Yule Ball.

For the latter, he was concerned with finding a date. He'd wanted to ask Cho to go with him, but upon running into her at the Astronomy Tower, he'd discovered that she already had a date.

Cedric Diggory. Harry was starting to despise him. He had everything Harry didn't, especially Cho's affections.

Harry decided to put on his robes, so he didn't have to rush if he wanted to take awhile on his walk. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulling on gloves and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

 

The weather outside was even colder than Harry had imagined. His breath appeared in short puffs, his cheeks and the tip of his nose turned a rosy red.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, trying to retain warmth as he walked across the courtyard.

"Potter!"

Harry turned, green eyes immediately narrowing in disgust.

Great. The last person he wanted to see.

Draco Malfoy was striding across the snow towards him. He wore an expensive-looking cloak and what looked like a cashmere scarf around his neck.

"I can't fathom what you're doing out here, in this cold weather." the blonde boy sneered. "Unless you like freezing your arse off."

"Can't a person take a walk without being bothered? I didn't want to see your ugly face this early in the morning." Harry shot back.

Draco's cheeks pinked with anger, but he still held his head high.

"I heard you still don't have a date for the Ball. What, nobody wants to go with poor Potty?"

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"The girl I like is already going with someone. So I guess I'm out of luck, aren't I?"

"Not entirely." Draco drawled. "I'm willing to take you. Got to uphold our school's reputation."

Harry laughed so hard he actually snorted.

"Are you _kidding_ me? _You,_ taking _me_ to the ball? In your dreams, Malfoy." he said in between bouts of laughter.

And as he turned and walked back toward the castle, he didn't see the hurt look that quickly crossed Draco's face.


	2. two

Snowflakes are falling, a cold breeze blows at their backs, and Harry's chapped lips are chattering together as he waits outside the greenhouses for Herbology to start.

"Please, _do_ remind me again why we have to go outside for some of our classes." he says, mittened hands shoved deep into his pockets. "Because I feel like I'm getting frostbite."

A scoff from the bushy-haired girl on his right, and a grunt of agreement from the redhead boy on his left.

"They _aren't_ just going to cancel classes because you're a bit nippy, Harry." Hermione sighs, her exhale visible for a split moment as she flips a page in her heavy book.

"You aren't even wearing mittens, Hermione." Ron points out, and Harry sees that he's right. "I think I can see your fingertips getting a bit blue."

Hermione nearly drops her book at his last statement, peering anxiously down at her hands before giving Ron's shoulder a hearty whack.

"Oh, shut it."

Harry averts his eyes from their impending bickering. He can see it on the horizon, and he never likes to get involved. He just hopes that Professor Sprout will arrive before it gets too noisy.

"Feeling cold, Potter?"

Grey eyes meet green for a split second, as Draco Malfoy stands directly in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle flank him on either side, but Harry's surprised to see him shoo the pair of them away.

"Why would you even care, Malfoy?"

Draco's golden eyelashes are thinly dusted with snow, and it's hardly visible in his hair, but barely there. Harry's jet black curls, on the other hand, are dusted with the small white flecks, definitely visible.

"I didn't say I did." the blonde says, but something in his eyes says different. "I see you forgot your scarf."

Harry's about to open his mouth and disagree, but he glances down at his chest and sees that the other boy is right. How had he even forgotten such a thing?

"I-" Harry isn't sure what to say, but surprisingly, Draco isn't smirking. "I must've been in a rush this morning."

"And yet I saw you with it on earlier. Lost it, perhaps?"

And _oh_ , Harry realizes that he lost his scarf. How had that even happened? He wasn't usually so scatterbrained, but he'd been so sure he had it at the breakfast table.

"I-"

Once again, Harry's at a loss for words. But suddenly, there's warm wool around his neck, and he's got a scarf. But it isn't his. Green and silver striped, this scarf doesn't look anything like his own. Which must mean-

"Why?" he asks Draco, who now has no scarf. "Why would you even-?"

"Don't ask. Stop asking so many questions, it's giving me such a migraine." Draco replies, looking unperturbed by this whole exchange. "Did you reconsider my offer?"

Oh. _That_ offer. Of course he hadn't reconsidered, but that didn't mean that he didn't consider it at all. On the contrary, he had considered it a lot. But he hadn't reconsidered, no.

"I didn't."

"Obviously not. But you'll come around."

With that, Draco was striding off into the snow, to where his housemates were all huddled.

When Harry turned back to his own friends, it was to find them staring at the scarf around his neck. Though, Hermione had this odd self-satisfied smirk, while Ron merely looked like a gaping fish.

"Don't ask." Harry quickly said, as Professor Sprout unlocked the greenhouse door. "Because, I really don't know."

He then spun on his heel, gratefully scurrying into the warmth.


	3. three

"Harry, have you started trying to figure out the golden egg?" Hermione asked in a fierce whisper.

They were currently holed up in the library, with Harry and Ron desperately trying to finish their Potions essay before tomorrow, and Hermione well past halfway done with her Ancient Runes.

"Well, er...no." Harry admitted, squinting down at his textbook. "But I've got until February, don't I? 'sides, the Yule Ball is a more pressing matter."

"Well, I've already found someone." Hermione said lightly, causing both of the boys to gape at her in shock. "What? He asked me, actually, it was just yesterday."

"Are you making a joke?" Ron asked slowly. "Because, really, if you don't want to go with us, you don't have to lie about it."

"No, I'm not!" Hermione hissed, suddenly angry as she quickly stood from the table. "Just because  _some_ people are too slow to pick up the pace, doesn't mean that we girls have to wait around!"

"Well, at least tell us who it is, then." Harry said, but recoiled as she cast her glare in his direction. "Or don't. But I've got to find a date fast, since the champions are leading the first dance."

"Why don't you just go with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "He certainly seems willing, and I think you've considered the offer, seeing that you still have his scarf in your bag."

"I do not!" Harry's cheeks burned bright red, trying to kick his bag under the table. "That's an outright lie."

"You never gave it back, I know that."

"No, you don't!"

"Oh, quit bickering." Ron said with a sigh. "I know you've got the bloody scarf, Harry, I've seen you putting it in your trunk after we get back from dinner every night."

Harry, caught, had nothing to do but sit there and look guilty.

"I've been waiting for the right moment to give it back to him!" he argued. "But I never have the time."

A very un-Hermione-like snort came out of Hermione's mouth, as she shook her head and continued with her homework.

"Yes, okay. I'll believe it when I see it. In fact, I see him heading this way, so why don't you go do it?"

Harry lifted his head up to look, and sure enough, Draco was walking toward their table, and he had a smug look on his face.

"What d'you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, Potter knows what I want." Draco said, smirking over at Harry. "It's a yes or no question."

"If I've said no before, what makes you think I'll say yes now?" Harry asked, glowering at him.

"I know you'll change your mind. It's a matter of time." Draco replied lightly, then looked surprised as Harry shoved the Slytherin scarf into his arms. "What's this?"

"It's your stupid scarf, Malfoy, what does it look like?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"But did you get a new one?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you keep it." Draco said, putting the scarf on the tabletop. "And when you get a new scarf, then you can give it back."

Harry flushed, looking away from him. "Whatever."

He waited until Draco had walked away before finally looking back up, and he scowled at Hermione, who had a small smile on her face.

"What?" he demanded.

"Oh, you're going with him to the ball, there's no doubt about that." she said, laughing softly.

"I'm not!"

"You will be."

Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. Hopefully, she wouldn't be right.


End file.
